Son of Asgard
by evangeline92w
Summary: A bridge story set between Thor and next summers Avengers film. It's a Loki/OC romance with an Avengers twist  OC skeptics welcomed ! Romance/humor early, romance/adventure eventually. Loki is IN CHARACTER. Slight AU for one Avenger. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've been working on this for some time and was hoping to publish the first two chapters in time to coincide with the release of Thor on dvd :), but unfortunately I missed that deadline by a few days. I have bits and pieces of this story done, so hopefully if people like it I'll be able to update faster.**

**I'm hoping to strike a tone (particularly in the early chapters of this) that reflects the realistic way an encounter between an average person and Loki would go. That being said...**

****I'm hoping I'm drawing in some people that normally wouldn't read OC stories. Bear with me early on people! I promise she gets better as you get to know her. I actually published a story before and was complimented on my OC.****

** Please review and let me know what you think to give me some guidance along the way as a write!**

**PS one thing I know I'm bad at is cliffhangers/ending chapters in general, so if it feels awkward...eh, I know. It feels awkward to me too. I've done most of the work on this as a complete piece but I prefer to publish in increments. Sorry about that :(**

**Enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

**I own nothing except for my OC.**

**Chapter One: Stranger in the Storm**

The sun that had once been beating down on her bare shoulders had abruptly become hidden behind gloomy storm clouds, causing Eleanor to wonder whether or not she had misread today's forecast before she decided to go out rock climbing. Around Santa Fe, New Mexico the sun could almost always be counted upon to shine, but it would appear that for one of the few days off she allowed herself it had other plans.

Not being far from the top, she resolved she would finish this climb and head back to her car after this. Climbing slippery basalt wasn't something she was keen on trying, even if she was only about 12 feet from the ground – particularly now that she climbed alone.

As she neared the top, the wind picked up violently out of nowhere and sky turned from a light overcast to an eerie graphite grey. She craned her neck over her shoulder in time to see a large funnel of rotating clouds touch down. Frightened, she hugged the rock and tried to descend quickly, but in her haste did not have a good enough grip when she felt a violent shudder come from the rock.

She slipped, landing only halfway on the crash pad beneath her. The fall hurt, but what was worse was the gash a jagged rock had torn in her right calf. She couldn't actually see the cut it was so black, but could feel the wetness of the blood running down her leg, soaking into her socks in her tennis shoes.

Dragging the heavy mat up into the back of her old Jeep Liberty, she rushed to hop in and drive as far away from the tornado as quickly as she could when she saw it was gone. She'd been so panicked by it she hadn't noticed until the loud sound of the wind in her ears had vanished.

The clouds that had made it up were settling into a dense fog, and from her elevated vantage point she could see that it covered the way she had came.

She sighed _"Sit in the car and wait it out I guess, it looks like it's starting to clear up already."_

The sky was already reverting back to the mild overcast it had been before the tornado, in fact, the tornado had come and gone so quickly she wondered if it had happened at all. New Mexico wasn't exactly part of tornado alley.

She could see if the weather cleared enough to go back to climbing, it was only noon, but she was still injured and Eleanor couldn't help but feel so shook up she just wanted to get back home.

She sat bent over in her Jeep, still warm from sitting in the hot sun, and tried to wipe off the blood from her leg with a towel. The wound was deeper than she had thought and though it wasn't bleeding as profusely as before she couldn't get it to stop completely.

Sitting up, she caught her breath as she saw a man in the distance walking towards the car. He was staggering, maybe injured, but she locked the doors anyway. She couldn't make out his face, but it looked like he was wearing a cape or something.

"_Oh my god, was there anyone else out here? I don't remember seeing anyone when I drove out, he could have come out after me…"_

She didn't know why she was being so paranoid, the day had just been strange enough as it was, and not once had she seen someone else out here.

"_Ridiculous…" _She decided just to drive over to him, he'd seen her already anyway and she may as well not look like a bitch for not offering help.

The sun had come out now, and rolled down her window as she pulled up next to him. _"Oh Jesus, what the heck?" _He was dressed bizarrely, wearing some kind of armor and a cape. He looked like some kind of character out of Lord of the Rings, or someone who got lost on the way to a costume frat party.

Eleanor rolled down the window as he approached.

"Hey are you alright?"

He looked a little bewildered, and had a small amount of blood running down his face.

"What is this place? Is this Midgard? Earth?" His angry, strong tone surprised her considering his condition. The questions seemed so…strange, she stared at him a moment before responding.

"Um."

"Tell me!" He grabbed the half rolled down car window with one hand and pulled himself closer to the window.

"Yeah, yes it is." She responded to his question about earth, electing to ignore whatever he said before that, "_He must have had an accident because of the storm" _she decided.

The stranger angrily pushed himself away from her window and began to pace in circles, staring up at the sky as though looking for something.

"Okay do you need a ride someplace? To a car out here or something?"

He ignored her completely.

"Ahhhuhhhh!" He screamed at the sky, kicking the sand underneath him.

"_Okay maybe not." _She answered for him.

As Eleanor tried to decide whether this was a person who seriously needed her help or a person she should seriously avoid, he turned back to her.

"You will take me to the nearest settlement in this land."

He was walking around to the other side of her car before she could even decide on an answer to give him.

Eleanor rolled down the passenger window. "Alright that's um Santa Fe just so you know." she awkwardly replied as he examined the door as though he'd never opened one before.

He tugged on the handle, and she went to unlock the doors when then suddenly unlocked themselves and he entered. She must have knocked the button accidently.

"So do you need me to pick up anything you have out here?"

He continued to face forward in the seat. "No, haste is all I require." He replied, she noticed his English accent now.

Taking the hint, she put the car in drive and began the journey back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably mention that I plan on this being a fairly long story, 30K+, and already have written parts of a companion/sequel if this is well reviewed.**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

**Chapter Two: Riding in Cars With Boys**

Only a minute into the ride and the silence was getting to her. She occasionally glanced over at him. He had a bad cut above his left temple, and the blood from it was seeping through his black hair onto his pale face. He was extremely pale for a New Mexican. Judging by the way he had walked and was sitting had injured his left ankle, though his face showed no outward signs of pain or distress.

She wanted to ask him about his costume, and what he was doing out in the middle of the storm, but there was something about his serious demeanor that kept her from doing so.

"My name is Eleanor by the way." She said hastily, realizing she had forgotten to introduce herself.

He did not return her gaze as he replied "I am Loki Odinson."

"So you probably want to go to the hospital." She stated nodding towards his ankle.

"A healing facility?" He didn't wait for her reply "No, tell me are you well acquainted with the residents of this area?"

"Um well some, do you want me to take you home or to some family you have here?"

"Do you know of a woman named Jane Foster?"

Eleanor couldn't hide her surprise; she'd had a teacher by that name in school.

"The professor?"

"She's a scientist."

She sighed a little to herself, "_backtrack" _her mind told her.

"Well I don't know…that's a pretty common name." She reasoned.

"Do you know her?"

"I know _of _her, maybe, if we're even thinking of the same person."

"Your connection is enough; you will take me to her."

"Um, well she's in Albuquerque, if you want to see her I think they have bus tickets to there from Santa Fe. If I were you I would check out her picture on the university web site before to make sure it's her."

_**Loki's POV**_

Only understanding about half of what the woman had just said to him, he merely nodded in agreement.

Loki pursed his lips in frustration. He hadn't asked her to take him to Thor's mortal love, he'd told her. Perhaps his powers had been weakened by the fall; no mortal had a strong enough mind to resist his commands. It would also explain the throbbing pain in his ankle, as it typically took much greater force than almost anything on Midgard to hurt him. He hoped this setback was temporary.

He stole a glance at the woman. She had a smaller frame, and couldn't be over 5' 7". She was rather pale, with only a slight tan on her cheeks and arms. Natural shaded full lips would have made her long, deep brown hair and low arched eyebrows her defining feature if it had it not been for her eyes. They were a bright shade of green, even brighter than his own. He didn't believe that was common here, but could be wrong.

He considered using physical force to get her to take him to "Albuquerque" or whatever it was called. More subtly he reckoned he had enough power to at least produce the illusion of a dagger in his hand to frighten her, but she was potentially valuable since she seemed at least acquainted with the Foster woman – even if she seemed reluctant to tell him about it.

He shifted his leg in discomfort and she seemed to take notice.

"So you're sure you don't want me to drop you off at the hospital? You're leg seems pretty bad and you're bleeding." She stated, motioning to his temple.

Loki reached up and touched something wet on the side of his face, looking down at his fingertips to see half dried blood on them. It was not a sight he was accustomed to seeing.

"Very well." He replied to appease her (and perhaps he was looking for some relief from his discomfort if he were honest with himself).

_**Eleanor POV**_

They were in town now and Eleanor turned to head towards the hospital. _"How will he explain his getup to the urgent care folks I wonder." _

"So um, what's with the outfit?"

No answer.

"Is that your protective rock climbing gear?" She joked

Silence.

"This armor is standard wear for royalty where I come from." He finally replied without facing her. His tone seemed to suggest he thought she was being rather nosy.

"_Because no one would question the purpose of wearing armor around the desert. Wouldn't he be hot?"_

"Um, in England?" Eleanor pressed awkwardly. _"Or maybe San Francisco..."_

He turned towards her "It is not in the land you refer to as Europe. Believe me, you don't know it." He said condescendingly. Once again, he gave her a tone that this time suggested finality.

Where in the English speaking world did he possibly come from, no one talked like that! She began to wonder if she was driving him to the right hospital; regardless, the people there could try to deal with him.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked in one of the furthest stalls from the entrance.

"Well good luck, I hope it isn't anything too bad."

"I'm unfamiliar with procedures here. Would you accompany me?" He asked her gently enough that it was almost a plea. He could sure turn on the charm when he wanted to.

"Oh, uhh" He asked so nicely she hated to hurt his feeling, though she didn't know why "you just go in and ask the receptionist. She'll help you through it."

"Very well."

"_That wasn't hard…"_

Loki opened the door to her Jeep so fast he banged the car next to hers; he took no notice of this and hopped out.

"Hey!" She yelped, glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure no one saw, only to see him walk in front of a car speeding through the parking lot. They hit the brakes and honked at him, receiving nothing more than a glare from him as he paused and stood in their way.

Eleanor got out and quickly walked over.

"Just take your time buddy!" The middle aged man in the car shouted from the window as he honked again.

She ushered Loki out of the way and smiled apologetically to the guy.

"Jeez be careful!" She scolded.

The way he was looking around the parking lot made her feel as though he wouldn't know the entrance to Urgent Care from one of the houses on the other side of the street. It occurred to her that he may have hit his head during the storm, maybe he had a concussion. _"It would explain why he's talking so strange."_

"Okay I'll take you in." She relented, eyeing his green cape and silver armor one more time before walking inside.

**Review and let me know what you think! If you find any grammatical errors or anything! I appreciate constructive criticism as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except my OC. Reviews welcomed!**

**Chapter Three: Long Waits in Waiting Rooms**

"_God I hope no one I know is in here."_

She walked up to the check in, not caring if Loki was keeping up, in fact she hoped he wasn't.

The woman smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Hi I um, need to check someone in for urgent care."

"Okay," She looked to Eleanor's right where Loki was now standing, and she saw her eye both his costume and bleeding temple. Why hadn't she thought to wipe that off? "what's the primary injury?"

…

Well Loki wasn't going to answer.

"He hurt his ankle, it might be broken or sprained or something."

"Alright," She placed a couple of forms on a clipboard in front of them "just fill these out, bring them back up and we'll get you all checked in."

Loki dragged the clipboard towards him and glanced it over for a second before walking away, looking disinterested.

Eleanor and the receptionist exchanged a glance.

**Five minutes later in the waiting room**

"Okay um how do you spell Odinson?"

…..

"That's not like hyphenated is it?"

…..

"The way you pronounced it made me think it may have been…" She continued to talk to herself as she wrote it down, sounding it out. Loki sat motionless in a chair next to her.

"What kind of insurance do you have?"

…..

"Okay, I'll take that as none." She filled in as he watched her.

"Alright you have to tell me where you're from or you can't get in."

"Asgard."

"Okay, what state is that in?"

"Asgard isn't part of a state."

Eleanor slapped the pen on the clipboard in frustration. "Do you have a driver's license or something?"

"No."

"A Social Security number? Anything?"

"No, obviously I have no form of identification for Earth as I'm not from it, if that's indeed what you're asking for."

"I don't-!" She gave up with an audible huff.

Eleanor shook her head and looked around, neither of them had kept their voice down and they were attracting stares. Loki's "uniform" didn't help either.

As she scanned the room she noticed an old acquaintance of hers from school walking towards her, she had clearly just checked in and saw her.

"_Wonderful." _

"Allie, hey. She forced a smile at the blonde walking towards her.

"Hey Elle, long time no see."

"Yeah, did you just start summer break?" She politely made conversation.

"Yup. It's good to be done, but I guess you'd know all about that." She giggled wildly, giving Eleanor a playful nudge on the shoulder."

"Yup."

"Speaking of, I take it you're not going back to school. I mean…" She trailed a bit and leaned in, lowering her voice "I don't suppose any place would accept you, after, you know?"

Eleanor shook her head "Nope." She just wanted the subject dropped, she hoped Loki wasn't interested in what they were talking about, though since he was gazing at the floor in the opposite direction she doubted he was. Cheating wasn't something she was proud of.

Allie's eyes followed hers and glanced over at him, taking his appearance.

"I see you haven't let expulsion stop you from hanging out with the college crowd at least." She said loudly, straightening up and looking at Loki.

Eleanor winced, _"God, shout it to the world why don't you." _she thought, sinking in her chair a little.

"Aren't you a little old for frat parties?" She did her best to tease Loki, which failed.

She turned her attention back to Eleanor, "Well see you around." She said waving goodbye.

"See you." She said, sighing and looking back at the clipboard.

"Your Midgardian healing centers are inefficient and primitive." Loki stated, standing up. "Come, we're wasting time here." He motioned for her to follow as he began walking, well, limping to the door.

"Wait! Just wait here one second."

Eleanor went back up to the receptionist.

"All finished?"

"Um no, I don't think this is going to work. He won't fill these out and I can't because he's telling me he isn't from Earth. Can I just take him over to the Emergency Room?"

"Well usually the ER is only for things like extreme pain or bleeding or life-threatening conditions."

"What about extreme delusions?"

"If he's violent then yes."

"Thank you."

She and Loki went back to her car, she was sure his ankle injury was enough to constitute extreme pain and felt stupid for having not taken him there to begin with.

Thankfully when they pulled up it was almost no questions asked to get him checked in, he was even offered a wheelchair which he impolitely refused.

All she had to do was give the receptionist there any information she had, which was only his name, and her own basic information.

"And you said you…"

"I saw him in the desert during a storm and drove him here. I've never met him before today."

"You said he's suffering delusions? Would you be willing to be listed as a contact until we find his relatives?"

"No." She didn't even feel bad about it, they'd now been at the hospital for almost two hours and she was getting impatient. _"Where did the time go?" _Loki was right about one thing, it was inefficient.

As she turned to leave she heard some crashing coming from behind the ER doors, and heard them page security to the E.R.

She wanted to just leave and go home to bandage her own leg, but now that she was free to go it was curiosity that kept her frozen in place.

But the excitement seemed to die down almost as soon as it had come, and Eleanor went home to spend the rest of her vacation in peace…or so she thought.


End file.
